2014-02-15 - The Vision Returns
At first glance, over by the entertainment center, it appears the sitting room of the Mansion has been turned into a Lovecraftian horror. Cables and wires, dozens of them, snake around the entertainment center and have attached themselves to the internet-accessible flat screen, a wall jack and a number of other Stark-tech devices. These cords and cables all come from one central location, a lounge chair that is several feet away from the television. Seated in that lounge chair and obscured by numerous cables is the inhuman Vision. The Synthezoid has these cables coming out of ports all over his arms, shoulders and one out of the back of his head. He quietly sits there, eyes 'glazed' over with a visual representation of scrolling text and data. Natasha had come into the sitting room, dressed in her civilian clothing today-- she might be looking for Stark, or any of the other Avengers, if she's in the mood for company, which would be rare, in any case. She leans against the doorframe to the sitting room, giving the Synthezoid a bland look. "Stark's going to have a litter of kittens if he sees what you have done to this sitting room. Not to mention what Jarvis will do," she remarks idly, taking a bite of the apple she had snagged from the kitchen on her way in. The data representation scrolling over Vizh's eyes flickers and dissolves from existance. A moment later a blink of his eyes are made and he shunts a portion of his consciousness to the physical world. The Synthetic Avenger turns his head and regards the Widow. He responds, "This set-up is only temporary and will require moments to adjust furniture back to their original locales." As if to demonstrate, the cables and cords disconnect from the various jacks and devices and start to draw back into his body. It takes several seconds but the task is complete. Gone are the cables and cords. All that remains is a seated Vision with leg crossed over leg and fingers steepled in front of him. Vizh asks, "How are you?" Honesty isn't the best policy when it somes to Natasha, and today is no exception. Her response to his question is a simple shrug of the shoulders and a polite, but non-committal, "Well enough." She looks at him consideringly. "Are you coming to Siberia with us?" The Vision's response is lagged as he accesses some of the new data absorbed into his memory. He let's out an, "Ah." And then focus is back on Natasha, "Yes; If I am needed I can make myself available for some aspect of that mission." A pause before adding, "I did not access much data on the mission. Has SHIELD released further details on operation parameters?" "Get in, get the serum, keep it out of AIM, HYDRA, and Skull's hands, get out." Natasha's tone is crisp and business-like. "I'm the operation leader, so any questions are directed towards me." She takes another bite of apple. Vizh's mouth shrinks as his lips purse in thought. He shakes his head, "I will not hesitate to ask questions to ascertain appropriate information for the operation." He unsteeples his fingers and allows his hands and arms to drop down to the arms of the lounge chair. He continues, "That being said; I am ignorant regarding the serum. Which serum will we be retrieving?" "The remains of the Russian Super Soldier Serum," Natasha replies coolly. She doesn't seem to be offering up more information, but the spy is often quite closed-mouthed, so this is not surprising. "Fantastic." says The Vision. He uncrosses his legs, allowing both feet to lay flat on the floor. The Synthezoid says, "I will be at your desposal, Operation Leader. I will be here and available when you are ready to depart for the Russian Backcountry." "We'll be leaving first thing in the morning. Hopefully Tony will be here shortly to bring you back to full status on the team--" Natasha shrugs. Jarvis actually steps inside as he was heading to the kitchen when he overhead Natasha. "Miss Romanova, Mr. Stark is in the Simulation Room if you wish to speak with him. He says he is being a 'space cadet' today." And just the oh so /proper/ way Jarvis says that, reveals the fact he secretly wants to sigh and shake his head. A slight quirk of Natasha's lips-- almost completely out of character for her -- is the response the red-head has for Jarvis's comments, though she does nod politely, her eyes twinkling a bit. "A space cadet, mm? Perhaps I should go bring him back down to earth. Thank you, Jarvis..." She glances over at Vision. "Should we go see him, then?" The Synthetic Avenger gives a stiff nod, "Understood; I will ensure I am prompt for departure regardless of my official status with the team." The Vision turns to look at Jarvis and his face actually softens; Clearly expressing gladness over seeing Jarvis, "Good day, Jarvis. You are looking well." A glance back to Natasha, "If that is preferable for you." he answers. Jarvis nods politely to Vision, "A pleasure to see you again Vision, as always. Please, let me know if you need anything." He bows his regal bow before he departs. This leaves the duo to head to the Simulation Room and the choas of whatever Stark started in there. As the duo - Vision and Widow - enter the control room of the Simulation Room, the screen is visible one-sided. Basically, they can see out of it and to the SPACE AND BEYOND!!!! No, seriously. Right now, Tony Stark is flying about in his Iron Man suit and shooting it out with a Romulan Warbird, trying to get it to de-cloak. "Damn it....switching sensors. There has to be some way to beat myself at this game! Why the hell did I use my own cloaking?!" Course Iron Man goes flying in space when he gets shot. "Alright..that hurt JARVIS." A computerized voice of JARVIS from the Avengers Academy responds, "Sir, you do realize I'm a security V.I. and not your personal secretary, right?" "Wait, I thought everyone was my personal secretary?" Yes, Tony is snarking with the V.I. "...." JARVIS is silent for a moment before he states, "You have guests. Black Widow and an unidentified artifical lifeform." "Did you seriously just hack my own security firewalls JARVIS?" "Yes sir, they have almost the same protocols as the ones at the Avengers Academy." There is no physical body for JARVIS, he is connected here somehow wirelessly. Actually, if they really go looking for it, they will find a voice box with wireless abilities setting on a chair nearby and a camera resting atop the back of the chair. There is also a wireless device plugged into one of the ports in the controls that likely has JARVIS controlling it..maybe. Natasha leans against the door to the control room, chuckling at the sight in front of her. "Mm, yes, Mr. Stark. Everyone /is/ your personal secretary." Is that a hint of... playful teasing? From /Black Widow/? The world might be coming to an end. But she's actually smiling as well. "Hello, JARVIS," she continues, not entirely surprised. It's Stark's toys. The Vision departed the sitting room, making sure to right any furniture his escapades may have disrupted. He quickly followed Widow to the control room. Vizh walks in, yellow cape wrapped around him. Once through the door, the synthetic Avenger steps off to the side of the entry portal. Eventually he adds his own greeting to follow Natasha's, "Hello." "Wait, not like THA...," and then BANG! Well, there isn't really a sound, but Iron Man just got torpedoed when he was distracted, "Son of a...," cursing up a storm. He then says, "This is one way to try and find bugs in my own tech." He is flying now, moving about and testing out the space maneuverability of his suit. "How you doing Vision? Can you sense this damn Romulan Warbird? And wait..VISION?! Oh my gawd man! You haven't stopped by lately! You did get the memo, you know, oh, Simon coming back from the dead. You should seriously meet him!" JARVIS then says oh so properly in an imitation of the other JARVIS, "Greetings Vision. It is a pleasure to meet a full A.I. Jocasta has not awakened yet." "Are you seriously schmoozing with Vision? Cause....that's just creepy JARVIS," Tony snarks. "I can schmooze if I wish to Mr. Stark," comes back the quirky reply from JARVIS. Natasha takes another bite of her apple, not saying anything, though she does shake her head slightly, amused. "Boys and their toys," she comments absently to Vision with a small smirk. The Vision's head moves slightly back, as if surprised by Tony's reaction to his presence. After having a moment to process Tony's surprise, Vizh nods, "Ah, yes. I have been well. I will certainly make it a priority to locate Simon." His tone is almost awkward, as if he were surprised by Tony's surprise and unsure of how to react or respond to the man. At JARVIS's voice, The Vision says, "A distinct pleasure." Uncertain emphasis is put on the word 'distinct'. The Synthezoid glances to Natasha after her comment, "I am not sure what you mean." "I could make lots of comments!" Tony Stark states as he finally says, "There! Power fluctuation with overcharging their energy weapons! I have to look into that!" And soon Iron Man is blasting away at the cloaked warbird as he works to remove the cloaking. "I suspect she either means me or something that can be used on a lady. The internet is has contradictions about that," JARVIS states. "I am not sure how I feel about that. Perhaps shakey?" "That is a horrible pun! I seriously got to reprogram your humor! The organic Jarvis has a better sense of humor than you!" Yes, Stark programmed it. "Nothing important," Natasha replies to Vision with a shrug. JARVIS's comments actually get a faint touch of color to her cheeks, but she cracks a wide smile. "JARVIS, you should know better than to look such things up on the internet. And Tony, I did tell Jarvis I would try and bring you back down to earth, Mr. Space-case. You can shoot invisible spaceships later." The Vision simply observes and listens to the banter between JARVIS and Tony. An uncertain glance is directed Natasha's way after she doesn't elaborate what she previously said. It's let go when he looks away from her and back to what's happening here. The Vision says, "You appear to be busy, Tony. I have some things I should get to now that I have returned. I am more than amenable to 'catching up' another time..." "Space-CADET! Not a Space-CASE! I'm that without the space, in...space, you know?" Iron Man zips about and twists out of the way of a laser or whatever attack as he shoots at the Warbird again, cancelling out its shields finally. "BOO-YA!" Apparently, he's easily excited? JARVIS then shuts down the program, and Iron Man almost hits the roof when he jerks up suddenly. "Hey, watch it JARVIS!" "As his personality secretary, he is free now Vision," JARVIS states matter-of-factly. Though then toward Natasha, "I should not look them up? How would I educate myself then about topics and sayings I do not know about?" JARVIS is not a full A.I., but he is intelligent and self-educating as a highly advanced V.I. A burble of laughter escapes Natasha's lips, and she covers her mouth with her hand. "Mm, JARVIS, I thought Pepper--" her face twists slightly, that meeting with the woman did not go well earlier today, and she is still not entirely happy with the results, "--filled that role?" She muses. "No, no, look them up, I was just teasing you." Yep, maybe check her for Skrull-ness. She's in /way/ too playful a mood, teasing VIs and playfully bossing Stark. She glances to Vision. "See? I knew JARVIS would help me stop Tony's playtime. He can be reminded occasionally to pay attention to something outside the lab." She takes the last bite off her apple. "I can stick around if you two would like... or not." The Synthetic Avenger continues to observe the Star Trekkian action unfolding in the simulation... that is until it's no longer unfolding. Beneath the Vision's cape, his hands release their grip on the corners of the garment. He allows it to flutter to his sides. His arms are now raised and crossed in front of his chest. He shrugs in response to Natasha, "So it would appear. If Tony's escapades here have a higher priority than our being here, I am fine interacting with him when his focus is less on whatever he is testing in the simulation." He asides to JARVIS, "Not that I am not appreciative of your efforts. I am not one to impose." "You are never imposing Vision. It is a pleasure to assist you. As for Miss Pepper Potts and Mr. Tony Stark, Black Widow, they have not spoken to one another for...," JARVIS starts to say before getting interrupted... ...by Tony, "Shut up JARVIS." He had entered the elevator below and ridden it up to enter the control room. "I had already achieved the purpose of the session anyway, but he should have given me warning." "I thought that would pass as humor Mr. Stark," JARVIS says. "Ha, ha, ha," said so matter-of-factly. "I believe it is referred to as a 'prank' sir." Iron Man looks at Nat with glowing red eyes, "Don't teach him anymore humor, the stuff he already knows his horrible." Well, actually that WAS pretty funny, not that Stark ever admit it cause he was the victim. "As for leaving us, that would be up to Vision if he wants privacy." Tony reaches up to flip his mask up off his face. "It's fine Vision. What's kicking anyway?" Tony steals another look at Nat and grins lopsidedly at the woman. He likes it when Nat smiles, which is not often enough in his personal opinion. Ahhh, interpersonal relationships, fun stuff, right Vision? Natasha glances between the two, prepared to leave if Vision wants Stark to himself for whatever reason, but otherwise just content to continue leaning against the door frame. Vizh glances over to Nat and then back to Tony. His shoulders rise briefly and drop in a shrug, "I have no actual desire for privacy at this moment. I do not think I have a need for it." The last statement is made and almost sounds like a question. The Synthetic Avenger answers Tony's question, "Nothing is... kicking, to use your phrasology. I have been reorienting myself to the team's present situation and recent events. While in Reserve I did not keep up as often as I should have." "Totally noticed that," Stark states. "But hell, could have been worse. You coming back full-time man? With the shit that keeps hitting the fan, we can use everyone we can get cause even the active ones have a habit of disappearing for times and randomly showing up, you know how it is. We are even worse in organization than we used to be. Then again, I kinda just gave up on that part: Organization." Natasha rolls her eyes. In her experience, 'organization' wasn't exactly the Avengers status quo in the first place. More like chaos, infighting, and insanity that only got put on hold, temporarily, when the world was about be destroyed. But she doesn't say anything. Vizh has a thoughtful expression on his inhuman face, "Ah, yes. My intent is to return to active status. My own personal endeavors can take less of a priority now that I have spent time focusing on them. I need to be an active Avenger in the present." He uncrosses his arms and places his hands on his hips, "Certainly that aspect of the Avengers should not surprise you, Tony. We have always been a group of individuals with individual goals and desires. We always come together, though, to avenge those who can not avenge themselves." "That's true. Right wrongs, protecting innocents, and kicking ass. Lex Luthor and Vandal Savage has been trying to do a number on us. We are looking for good PR things to bring about better viewpoints of superheroes. I suck at PR, well, GOOD PR anyway. Nat's duties has been mostly keeping me out of the limelight I think," and he smirks at that. "Though I'm thinking about helping construct affordable housing, hands-on kinda thing. Habitat for Humanity actually." Vision's Avengers Holo-ID card if he has it on him beeps with an update. He has already been switched to Active for his Status. "As for organization, we at least had better communication. Everything seems a 'surprise' these days. I mean seriously, do people expect me to /spy/ on them? I'm not a mind reader," and Tony rolls his eyes at that. "Anyway, I've been trying to work on that with the team, have had limited success, but that's better than none." Natasha gives Stark a sharp look regarding the term 'duties'. She pulls out her phone and taps out a quick text message to someone, looking like she might be pointedly ignoring the two for a moment. She looks back up, nodding a bit at Tony's comments. "We've been a bit fractured as a team, that is true, but I think we can fix this," she says calmly. "Eventually. And I don't think they expect you to spy, Tony-- just be all-knowing. They forget Thor is the god, and you are not." She winks and grins. Yep. And the ice queen is making jokes that are half-song lyrics. Something is up. The ID Card does its thing, but Vizh makes no move to retrieve it from his person and regard it. He simply takes Tony's word for it. He nods at what he says and offers, "Well, as always, I am at your disposal. If there is anything you require of me to help in that aspect, I am here." He pauses and offers his opinion, "Though, to be honest, Public Relations is not a subject I have studied heavily. I can attempt to remedy that, though. Perhaps after the return from Siberia."